Mr Scarecrow
by Applause2014
Summary: Ezekiel is being tired of being picked on and pushed down. So, he get's even by dressing up as a Scarecrow that makes him like a living zombie. Will he be able to get revenge on all of those who live at the Playa?


**So... this was inspired by a video I saw on YouTube. It was titled: Silly Scarecrow Prank and it was hilarious! When I saw it, it remended me of Ezekiel and so now... My first Da Zeke oneshot.**

**(BTW: I tried my best to be humorous but if it's not, please forgive me)**

* * *

><p>It was that time of the year again at the playa... Halloween. Where the teens celebrate in costumes and have a huge party. It was also the time of pranks and where everyone is scared. Yet, despite his charm, Alejandro failed to scare anyone and when Duncan tried, the teens just laughed at him. However, the one person who always was the target of the pranks had one in his head, all planned out... Ezekiel.<p>

Yes, poor Zeke was always targeted for pranks and after six seasons, he was at his limit. Zeke wished on how people would leave him alone and just let him be in peace but most of the people at the Playa think on how it's their duty from their master above to give Zeke the hardest time one person could suffer through. After this last prank, Zeke yelled,

"All right, eh! I'll sho'o you who can do a prank, eh!"

"In ya dreams!" replied Sugar as most of the teens broke out laughing.

Zeke stormed off to his room and slammed the door. He decided to watch videos and try to calm down. However when he sat down, he found this scary yet funny prank that involved a Scarecrow. Once when he watched it, he said,

"Da Zeke has just fo'ond a solution to the problem!"

* * *

><p>It was a few days later that Zeke tried it out. No one was around and so he decided to look like a scarecrow. This scarecrow had the weirdest facial look and done a dance. So Zeke video taped himself dancing and when he took off the mask. When he replayed to video, the taking off of the mask part terrified him for he didn't even look like himself. He has fake blood everywhere and the affect made it look so real. Zeke gave himself a smirk as he put back on the scarecrow mask and was ready for his prank.<p>

* * *

><p>He first ran into Dawn. Dawn was so amazed in how cute this scarecrow looked and so she said to him,<p>

"Ah, what a cute scarecrow! Let me take a picture with you Mr. Scarecrow."

Dawn got her camera out and was about to take a picture when Zeke pulled off his mask. Dawn looked into the camera and saw a zombie!

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she ran away as fast as she could.

Zeke laughed inside his mask as he walked through the playa. It was when he turned a corner that Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna noticed him, as a scarecrow, not as Zeke.

"Yo, string bean of a bird watcher, where did ya come from?" LeShawna asked.

The Scarecrow just done a silly dance which made Bridgette and Gwen laugh.

"If you don't mind, let's take a picture together Mr. Scarecrow." Bridgette said as she pulled her phone out.

So the three girls and the Scarecrow came together and just as soon as Bridgette was about to take the picture, the Scarecrow pulled off his mask.

"Zombie?! Ah!" Gwen shouted as the three girls ran off. As soon as they left, Zeke laughed again. This was so much fun for him and he was just starting. Zeke than decided to do a funny dance and ended up gonig to the poolside, which caught Mike and Zoey's attention. Zoey and Mike laughed until the mask was pulled off. That caused Zoey to fall into the pool and for Mike's personalities to return; but that is another story for another time.

Zeke than hid in a bush and jumped out as a Scarecrow and pulled off their mask. This caused Katie and Sadie to run so fast that they shoved Staci into a meat grinder and shattered all the mirrors at the playa.

Zeke than just left his mask off as he walked to the jocks, growling. They all walked backwards.

"Brains!" Zeke cried out.

"Why do you want brains?" Tyler asked him.

"Brains!" Zeke cried out once more as he lunged toward Tyler and Tyler knew to get the Hades out of there. Zeke laughed as he saw Lindsay, Sugar, Beth, Dakota and Anne Maria just dancing away. He puts on his mask and joins them. The girls enjoy having a scarecrow as a dancer until he pulls off his mask and causes all the girls to jump into the ocean.

He than ran into Sammy and decides to give her a hug.

"Thank You for the hug Mr. Scarecrow!" Sammy said to the stuffed thing.

Yet, when Zeke took off his mask, she screamed bloody murder as she ran back to her room as fast as she could.

Zeke than saw Izzy and waved at her. He took off her mask and she fainted from horror while Owen exploded diarrhea all over the buffet area. Heather was taking a selfie of herself when a zombie looking scarecrow jumped out at her.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she ran and left her phone behind.

Zeke than put his scarecrow mask as he saw Noah and Cody together. He took his mask and saw in delight as the two of them fell through a rare Tiffany window that costed A LOT of money. He than jumped out at Sky and caused her to fall down a flight of stairs, knocking her out... permanently.

While the whole playa was becoming a madhouse, trying to find the Scarecrow. Zeke looked down while wiping the fake blood off, laughing.

"They'll never kno'ow that it was me who done it, eh!"

And with that he went to bed... Laughing at the way one can get revenge in such a horrible yet funny way.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't stop laughing at this! Who knew on Ezekiel could become a scarecrow that can scare the life out of people! <strong>

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


End file.
